1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for reducing hair fall-out, which comprises a ubiquinone, or a ubiquinone and a skin peripheral vasodilator drug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ubiquinones have been discovered from the mitochondria lipid of the heart of bovines by F. L. Crane in 1957. Presently, some ubiquinones are known, and they differ from each other only in the number (n) of isoprenoid side chains. Their action in vivo is not well known, but it is considered that they take part in an electron transport system to play a very important role in supplying energy required for cell activity.